This invention relates in general to a bipolar electrosurgical coagulating forceps instrument, and in particular to a bipolar forceps instrument for laparoscopic or other scope-type surgical procedures and having in addition one or more spaced apart needle electrodes which can be selectively extended from the distal end of the instrument.
The benefits of a bipolar electrosurgical instrument are well recognized within the medical profession. In particular, a bipolar instrument provides a physician with greater control of the location of electrical activity within a patient during a surgical procedure. As opposed to a monopolar device, which requires a base plate electrode usually situated at a remote location from the surgery site and therefore requiring passage of current through a portion of the body of the patient, a bipolar device confines electrical activity at the site of the surgical procedure.
Certain treatment procedures are best performed by combining the coagulation of some tissue with a bipolar forceps instrument and a coagulation of other tissue with smaller bipolar electrodes such as needles. For example, a myoma can be treated by first coagulating tissue surrounding the tumor, followed by piercing the tumor with needle electrodes to cause desiccation thereof and a gradual shrinkage.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical instrument having functionality as both a bipolar forceps instrument and a bipolar needle electrode instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrosurgical instrument for use in laparoscopic or other scope-type procedures and having bipolar forceps jaw or pads and one or more bipolar needle electrodes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrosurgical instrument wherein bipolar needle electrodes thereof are selectively extendable and retractable.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.